1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and a camera switching method thereof. More specifically, the present invention relates to an electronic device which is capable of switching camera modules in response to a touch event, and a camera switching method thereof.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Various electronic devices (e.g., smart mobile phones, notebook computers, tablet computers, digital cameras, etc.) have become indispensable to everyday lives of modern people. Almost all electronic device manufacturers have tried to design electronic devices to keep up with consumer needs. Among these designs, equipping a touch screen with an electronic device has been regarded as a basic requirement, and disposing two camera modules on one electronic device has also been regarded as one of the mainstreams in this art over recent years.
In such electronic device, the two camera modules may be disposed on different positions to sense different images from different perspectives and switched according to some steps to provide one of images provided by the camera modules for preview or shoot. The two camera modules may be switched according a series of steps which are instructed by tapping different positions of the touch screen many times. Also, the two camera modules may be switched according a series of steps which are instructed by tapping a keypad, moving a mouse or using other peripherals.
However, it is really cumbersome to switch between the two camera modules in such electronic device since the switching procedure of the two camera modules includes a series of steps. In view of this, an urgent need exists in the art to provide a solution to simplify the switching procedure of camera modules in such electronic device.